Reunited Again
by MissArriene
Summary: Just when he thought his life, with Izaya, would be utterly perfect. An Incident changes it all. Although perhaps Izaya's death wasn't the end of everything. "When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us"
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo's POV:

I felt the cold drops of my sweat trickle down the side of my neck and at the same I was struggling to keep the supply of air I have left, that slowly grew weaker by the passing moment. Irritated with my own anxiety, I constantly shifted from side of side, gaining me a long stare from the priest himself.

Who knows how long this whole ceremony had been going on or how many more minutes it would take, although if my opinion was needed in this, I'd want them hurry things up. My honey glazed pupils took a quick glimpse towards the priest, his mouth continuously moving as the words came out. I wore my serious mask on and tried not to show any hint of nervousness, I was sweating bullets like some frustrated teenager who got caught cheating during an examination.

This was normal, perfectly normal… wasn't it? I mean, anybody engaging in such a life changing ceremony would feel the same way as I do right now…right? I've lost track of what the priest was talking about, actually to be frank, I wasn't really paying attention all that much. My interest was snapped away from his long preach, the moment I felt the awkward gazes of the people watching and I found myself focusing on them instead.

"Let us proceed to the vows"

And that was when he managed to achieve catching my interest once more.

But wait…!

Vows... What vows?! Nobody informed me about memorizing and speaking some paragraph scripted vows?! Heck, I thought the priest was supposed to do all the talking, just like they have in those movies.

"Fufufu"

My eyes shot a glare towards my beloved, a white veil preventing me to capture a clear picture of his expression. But I could tell that was his snicker I heard.

"Dammit Flea" I found it hard to maintain control over the volume of my voice "You never mentioned this yesterday!" I whispered, at least…it sounded like a whisper to me.

I heard him sneer at my angered response, with that I assumed his lips curled upward into one of his most famous smirks.

"Tone your voice down, Shizu-chan. I'm sure you're not planning to capture any unnecessary attention"

Unnecessary attention my ass! This was your fault!

"Why don't you try to adlib you're way throughout the whole thing. You've been watching numerous movies that involved weddings; you've got all the research material you need right inside that thick skull of yours"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! And guess what~ the groom goes first~"

"Fuck you" I hissed, this time barely making the words clear enough to be heard.

"My my~ now aren't you a little too impatient" He chuckled, slipping his glove covered hand to cover his mouth. "Save that for the honeymoon, alright?"

Asshole

I held back from aiming a quick punch towards the bastard for two reasons. Firstly, this was a church A.K.A what society defines as a sacred ground, which implies to one basic rule; No rough housing nor violence within its perimeter. Secondly, I've earned enough attention from my previous reckless acts, thank you very much; doing such a move would basically mean ruining this whole once in a lifetime experience and not to mention that there was a mass audience watching my every god damned move.

Thirdly, why would I ruin something I wanted from the very start? Then that would be so ironic, wont it?

The peace seemed to have faded away in my system, my previous nervousness doubled if not worse tripled! I cleared my throat, hopelessly trying to force the lump, which made my breathing harder, down.

What was I suppose to say?

My quivering hands came to contact with his, as I took another deep breath. I felt his thumb press deep circles on the center of my palm, had he sensed my deep distress? It was indeed calming in all ways, thought I found it quite annoying that the fabric of his gloves prevented me to feel a skin to skin transaction. I took yet another long pause, trying to recap anything worthy to say. I could feel their heated gazes attempting to burn me on the spot. They kept waiting and waiting, anticipating for my words of wisdom. A random thought squeezed itself into my mind, why were there so many people again? Surely they weren't all my guests, far as I'm concerned I only wrote 7 people on my list.

I was always gauche; I was never the type to automatically blend in perfectly into the crowd. My temper and aggressiveness would be the main cause of that. So does that mean all of these are his guests? Wow, this was the only time I could actually confirm that my beloved is quite popular. Or maybe he was simply acting like attention whore that he was, declaring his love for humanity each fucking day. But then again, he could just be showing that side of him towards me.

ARGH! SHIZUO FOCUS!

YOU STILL HAVE TO THINK OF A DECENT VOW!

How long has the silence been lingering around? I'm sure that some of them are in doubt if I still the guts to continue. Were they expecting me to chicken out and run away from the church?

Was that the conclusion they all had in mind? HAH! NO WAY!

Perhaps, it was about time someone broke the unwanted silence and I'm sure they were all expecting me to play the role of that someone.

"You are my friend and lover. I promise to love and care for you in every single days of our lives, and I will try to the best of my extent to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, and forgiving. I will trust you, encourage you and cherish you. In your eyes I found a home, in your heart I found love. In your soul I found my match. When I'm with you I feel whole, full, and alive. You piss me off and cool me down, you make me laugh and make me worry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I'm yours and you are mine. You fought your way into my heart when no-one else bothered to try. I'll keep you with me until the day my heart stops beating. I'll be everything that you'll need. Your partner, Your ally in conflict, Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, Your consolation in disappointment, Your accomplice in mischief, Your hero in trouble, Your knight in shining armor. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal to all things"

I exhaled, trying to catching back my breath.

The silence did not fade away, even after I spoke. Their shocked faces were tempting me to burst out laughing. Well to be honest, even I was surprised at myself too, watching all those movies payed off well at least.

I glance towards my beloved.

He was chuckling again, was that out of mockery or shock? I'd ask him later.

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. I too will be honest with you no matter what situation befalls over us. I will trust you with all my heart, and will never think of any accusations towards you. I will encourage you when you are feeling down and cherish you as the most important thing in my life. In your eyes, I found acceptance. In your heart, I found love and content. In your soul, I found my one and only equal. With you by my side, I will ask for no-other. I'll tease you and comfort you. You made me laugh and taught me how to love. In your arms I feel secured from any harm, my sanctuary from the world. You are the air I breathe, losing you would become of my great downfall. You are mine, and I'm forever yours. I'll be everything you'll ever desire. Your partner and ally in conflict, your greatest fan and toughest adversary, your remedy in pain and accomplice in mayhem. This is my sacred vow to you, my love above the rest"

As expected from such a genius. This boy has never failed to impress me for all the years I've spent with him. He even had the chance to memorize some lines from my vow, interpreting it in his own perspective in mere seconds.

"Orihara Izaya, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness to you"

With a swift tug, I pulled his glove off and tossed it on the floor. Stopping for a moment, I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the surface of his hand just before slipping the ring into his petite finger.

His warm crimson shaded eyes took their time in admiring the gleam of the golden ring. His hand topples over mine just before he takes his turn in speaking.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Upon the placing of this ring, I give my undying love and faithfulness towards you"

The priest looks at both of us and clears his throat.

"Keep your hands joined together" He instructs and we comply.

"Shizuo, do you take Izaya to be your lawfully wedded wife, together in this holy matrimony. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor him. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in death. To forsake all others and only to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Izaya, do you take Shizuo to be your lawfully wedded husband, together in this holy matrimony. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honor him. For better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in death. To forsake all others and only to be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"With the power vested in me. I now pronounce you united, until the very end. You may now kiss the bride"

This was the final moment wasn't it? I felt my heart flip a cartwheel, nervousness overpowering me again. I slowly took a step towards him, fingers shaking as I take my time in raising the veil that covered his face.

Once the veil was no longer shielding his face, I bit my lower lip.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous.

His short silky ebony hair gleamed under the well lit room, Eyes accentuated with a crimson red glow and Izaya's pale smooth skin complemented his pinkish small lips. My gaze diverts towards his tongue as it pokes out of its hiding, pressing down on his lower lip. "Nee, no tongue alright? Wouldn't want anyone knowing how good of a kisser you are"

I chuckle at his remark, my arms coiling around his waist almost according to their own instinct. Leaning down I crush our lips together in a passionate lock, feeling his delicate lips collide with my own. His taste was sweet and addicting, my personal brand of heroine. His arms outstretch to wrap around my neck, moving to the side he proceeds to deepen our kiss, still avoiding the use of tongue.

I heard the crowd clap at long endurance, I saw Shinra whining towards his lover. But everyone had limits and I was finally reaching mine. Pulling back, I gave him time to catch his breath before leaning our foreheads together.

Honey and crimson orbs locked together in a gaze.

"From this day on, you're mine"

"Oh Shizu-chan, I was yours from the very start"

_"Heiwajima Shizuo-san, right? I'm Orihara Izaya, let's be friends"_

_"That's too bad; we could've created fun memories"_

_"Nee, how is my little monster?"_

_"Calm down, Shizu-chan. You're scaring my precious humans"_

_"Maybe, I just wanted to piss you off, I guess?"_

_"You never learn"_

_"Falling for the same tricks again? And here I thought you were smarter than that, Shizu-chan"_

_"Ow, Hey! That could've killed me, Shizu-chan!"_

_"That's mean, Shi-zu-chaan. I'm only here to visit you~"_

_"Nee, Shizu-chan do you still hate me?"_

_"…I don't think I can take much more of this"_

_"I love you, Shizu-chan"_

_"It's true, I swear. I'm not lying this time"_

_"Ah...ngh! Ah hah...nng…Shizu-OH mmmh"_

_"Harder Shizu-chan! Please!"_

_"Shizu-chan's such a big baby"_

_"Nee Nee~, Shizu-chan…do you love me?"_

_"Don't worry; I'll make you fall for me eventually"_

_"After all, there's no way I'm letting anyone take you from me without a fair fight"_

_"Say, did you miss me when I was gone?"_

_"That's silly, as if I'd ever replace you"_

_"Shizu-chan, have you ever thought about a life without me?"_

_"What would you do if…By chance, we'd get separated?"_

_"Don't be silly, you mongrel. I won't leave you"_

_"You promise to never leave me too. Right?"_

_"I mean where else would you go?"_

_"Silly dummy, don't talk about such things"_

_"To tell you the truth, I've never loved anyone as much as I do to you. It was actually a pretty bizarre feeling at first; I mean...I thought I was insane for loving someone that hated me so much. But you know, I don't regret anything, I don't regret you...Nor I don't regret us. There are never any right words to explain how happy you've made me feel…so promise me…promise you'd never leave…stay right here, by my side. Until the very end…promise, me alright?"_

_"Hey, I didn't know monsters could cry…stop it, you look stupid Shizu-chan!"_

_"Shizu-chan, I feel cold…hold me"_

_"You smell like an old man! Maybe you should stop smoking"_

_"So will you? Will you stop smoking for me?"_

_"I'm betting on that"_

_"Why do you always bring that up?"_

_"mhm, I promise you. We'll be together forever, and nothing can break us apart"_

_"Nee, Shizu-chan...I'm tired…"_

_"Are you in the mood now?"_

_"Hey I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sound so pushy"_

_"S...Shizu-chan…I-….I…Yes, dear lord YES! I'll marry you, Shizuo! I'll marry you!"_

_"What?! Why do I have to wear the dress?! That's absolutely humiliating! I refuse!"_

_"Hmp, that woman was looking at you weirdly"_

_"I saw you! You were flirting with her!"_

_"Back off, this one's mine!"_

_"I was merely trying to make sure she didn't have anything dirty up her sleeve"_

_"Fine Fine! I admit it! I was jealous! Are you happy now?!"_

_"I didn't agree to this! I don't want to wear the dress! I abhor the thought of it!"_

_"…how you got me to agree is still a mystery to me"_

_"I look like a woman"_

_"Yeah yeah, just go and laugh. I won't be the one laughing when I slice through this with my switch blade!"_

_"I'm ONLY DOING THIS ONCE!"_

_"I hate you, this thing is itchy! And brrr my shoulders feel coold~ Shizuuu-chaan hug meeee"_

_"You look handsome; you should wear those clothes often"_

_"Oops, looks like I forgot to inform you about a few things, my bad~"_

_"Forever, Shizu-chan. After this we'll have our forever"_

_"I do"_

_"Like it? I picked it out for you~"_

_"It suits me doesn't it? Especially since it accentuates my curves~"_

_"Fufufu~ C'mon Shizu-chan~ come have your desert~"_

_"Hey~ haha! That tickles~!"_

_"Ahng…mhm...More! Harder! Shizu-chan...Ahh~"_

_"You left marks again!"_

_"Now everyone knows where the hell you've been last night"_

_"Do you want eggs or bacon?"_

_"Hey Hey Hey~ where are you planning to take me later?"_

_"We should go to the beach~!"_

_"Aw...It's raining..."_

_"Shizu-chan, come here let's cuddle~"_

_"Hmp! You still smell like tobacco!"_

_"Shizu...Shizu...I can't breathe"_

_"No! NO! Shizuo no! PLEASE DOCTOR! PLEASE LET HIM COME WITH ME! I NEED HIM, I NEED HIM! LET ME GO! SHIZUO! SHIZUO! SHIZU…oh…"_

_"Where is he? Where is my Shizu-chan!?"_

_"Let go of me! Stop! Where is he?!"_

_"Shizu-chan! Shizu-chan!"_

_"I finally found you! Where are you? Why did you leave me alone with those imbeciles?"_

_"What do you mean by-"_

_"This machine is ridiculous, it keeps on beeping and beeping. I can't even sleep soundly anymore! Nee~ Shizu-chan, perhaps I'll fall asleep when you sing to me~"_

_"That's not true! I heard you sing!"_

_"C'mon please~ just one song won't hurt~"_

_"I love hearing Shizu-chan's voice, heehee~"_

_"She came in and gave me my daily shot again; my back is terribly itchy too! Can you scratch it for me?"_

_"Jeez, I want to go home!"_

_"How sweet~ you're even going to feed me too? I should've been sick a long time ago!"_

_"Eh? Don't they have any Ootoro?"_

_"That nurse is out to get me I swear!"_

_"Say, Shizu-chan. Can you hand me my phone? I need to inform my boss about my current condition"_

_"I've grown sick of hospital food! You should cook for me instead~!"_

_"The scent here is always the same! I want to go outside and let the sun kiss my skin. It's very boring you know"_

_"Hm? What's with that bag of yours? Are you going to stay here from now on?"_

_"No! Shizu-chan should sleep beside me there's enough space for us both. Besides, I miss your warm hugs"_

_"You don't smell like tobacco anymore, did you finally listen to my wish?"_

_"Yay~! Shizu-chan stopped smoking for my behalf~"_

_"I love watching you sleep"_

_"When I finally get away from this place, let's go to Hawaii~ I heard its fun there"_

_"…hey don't be so sad, I-it's going to be fine...I'll get better"_

_"How many days left?"_

_"Where did all these come from?! A-are they gifts from everyone?"_

_"Wow, they all miss me? That's surprising"_

_"Eh? Shizu-chan really cooked something for me?"_

_"Remind me to teach you how to cook when all this is over alright?"_

_"Shizu-chaaaan, let's have seeex"_

_"Hahn~! Mhm! Shizu-chan~!"_

_"I missed this...Ahh...mmmh...Your skills are the same as –Ahh! Ever...nngh"_

_"Hey, Shizu-chan. Do you still remember your vows from our wedding?"_

_"Hmm...Can you...Can you say them again?"_

_"It's my turn then right? Well, impossible as it is...I seem to have forgotten mine"_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't be all you wanted, you deserved better yet you…you stayed with good for nothing me"_

_"I'm sorry; I might not be able to keep our promise..."_

_"Shizu-chan, Hold me"_

_"Shizu-chan, stay with me"_

_"Shizu-chan, I love you"_

_"I love you, forever"_

_"Shizu-chan"_

_"Shizu-chan"_

A blinding light.

It didn't take me too long until I forced my eyes to open, my sweaty body feeling rather numb. Sitting upward, I turned my head to check around my surroundings. My hand was clutching on my shirt, pressing near my chest area as I panted.

There was a loud thumping noise that rang in my ear and it belonged to nothing else but my dear heart. The heart that was now palpitating away from its normal rhythm. My poor tattered and tired heart, sometimes it made me wonder if it was on the verge of shutting down for good.

I tried to reassure myself with calming words, trying to force my heart into believing everything was fine. But despite my attempts, the organ never ceased from its actions. The muscle went on; throbbing and throbbing. It wasn't long before I started to feel a piercing pain develop in me.

All of this had one root source.

That dream.

It was the same dream that never failed to wake me from my nightly slumber. It haunted me for as long as I could remember, making its entrance unknown. There were moments when it grew tired and allowed me to sleep but it visited me more often than not. Plaguing my mind in each visit, gifting me with such deep dark circles under my eyes and insomnia in worse cases.

But of course, it was the dreams contents that gave me a reason to fear its visit. I'm sure any other normal person would just find a way to conquer their fear and one day slay the nightmares away. No matter how much I wanted to do so, I knew that deep inside I never had enough courage to go all the way.

Because this dream was no ordinary nightmare.

It consisted of real memories.

The memories that I tried so hard to bury six feet under.

They wouldn't stay silent, they wouldn't leave me alone. Always finding away to climb upward and drag me down into the depths of where I had placed them. Trapping me in an abyss, where there was no other escape. Desperately I would squirm away, fighting with all my monstrous strength could provide.

Eventually I would finally see an opening, I would escape.

But only to be dragged back again, repeating the whole process over and over.

Never ending.

"Heiwajima Shizuo-san, right?"

I snapped back into reality, panicking as I crawl to the edge of my bed.

There it was again

The epitome of my melancholic emotions

That voice.

His voice.

I could always hear it, anywhere I went. It was there, echoing from somewhere I could never detect. As if it was a song on replay, I would hear it over and over again; the sweet rhapsody of his voice.

But it was not just his voice; no it was merely one of the things that continued to follow me everywhere.

His gentle touch would somehow caress my bare skin, His plump lips; I could taste it in everything I ate and his figure, the majestic physique that I have always admired. His short dark ebony hair, his pale smooth skin and those piercing bloody crimson eyes. Always staring, always there and never leaving me alone.

I could almost believe in it as if it was reality, but how could I be so sure that I wasn't just trapped in the figments of my imagination? Every time I started to prove myself wrong, he would disappear.

His voice, his touch, his lips and his eyes.

They would be nowhere in sight.

"Shizu-chan"

Right now, that pleasing tone sounded like someone was scratching nails on a chalkboard. It was painful to hear, as if someone was trying to tear my ears off.

As if by instinct, I clutched onto my head. Dragging my nails harshly over my scalp, I hoped I would be relieved of the bittersweet sensation. If only I had saved enough strength to tear my skull open and repeatedly stab my brain. At the moment, I was begging to drift off to unconsciousness.

Within an instant, something brewed inside my eyes. Before I could anticipate its arrival, I felt something warm falling down my heated cheeks. How long has it been since I broke down crying? I lost my count. The substance continued to flow, heavier and heavier as each tear bore a part of my hidden agony.

My drumming heart stopped its frantic beating, only to let its guard down and allow something sharp pierce against its walls. The pain tripled, causing me to scream. The excruciating after effect was too much for my sanity to bear. It burned deep inside me, deep inside the core of my entity.

Then it strikes back again.

His voice.

"Shizu-chan"

"No…" I forced my lips to mutter while my arms and hand shaking vigorously as I clutched onto the cold sheets.

"Hey, I didn't know monsters could cry…stop it, you look stupid Shizu-chan!"

'I'm not crying!' a voice inside me shouted, yet it fell on nothing but the deaf silence.

"Forever, Shizu-chan. After this we'll have our forever"

The strength I so once boasted was leaving me, why was it leaving me when I needed it the most. My heart stops, another needle pierces though.

"Shut up! NO MORE! NO MORE!" I pleaded, shaking and trembling like some child. My breath hitched back, something was preventing me to breathe.

"…hey don't be so sad, I-its f-fine right? I'll get better"

"No… No NO NO NO NO NO NO" Rocking myself back and forth, I tried to ignore his soothing voice. Hopelessly trying to escape the echoes that seemed to have consumed the darkness of the room.

"Mhm, I promise you. We'll be together forever, and nothing can break us apart"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, my swollen eyes glaring ferociously over the creamy white wall. My voice could barely keep up with the anger that blended in, it cracked the moment I forced it to take a higher note.

Another breakdown.

I locked away all the emotions that I've considered would be no help in my situation. Anger, rage, hatred, panic, sadness, regret and the most crucial of all.

Denial

I started to loathe the reflection I saw in the mirror. Pitying on how weak he is and how much he was utterly useless.

I would show the world my smile, even after the trials that went along my path. I boasted my acceptance and the fools believed me.

Hook, line and sinker.

They would never be observant enough to figure out how much of a lie it really was. The world was a stage play and I managed to act according to my very own script. They would clap and cheer, acknowledging me until the final curtain falls. Little do they know that the truth would always be hidden behind that red curtain, it would never be recognized.

Never to be known.

Now I'm sure the first thing you'd ask me, why was I being so stubborn? Why was I being so pessimistic? Why couldn't I just kick the pebble of suffering away and continue on the path of life.

It's because I know deep inside, I have no guts to do it.

It may not seem like it but I've been trying so hard. I kept my perseverance intact and my focus right in-front of my eyes. But even so, something would wrap around me and force me to look back.

To look back into the past.

This was something I could never accept. It was my mistake to begin with; I gave him everything I had and once he left, he took it with him. Leaving me with nothing but the ashes of his departure.

He left me here to rot.

He left me here to bathe in my own recklessness.

How could I ever accept that?

How could you ever forget someone who gave you so much to remember?

"Stop crying, Shizu-chan"

My heart had stopped, the third time in a row. But there was no more pain, perhaps I have grown numb to my own demise. The voice seemed to have grown closer, as if it was his very breath that tickled my cold skin.

My honey glazed eyes lifted, and I saw him.

Izaya was kneeling down in-front of me, his lips forming a sad smile. His red eyes were blank this time around, had he done this on purpose in order to hide his own feeling of regret? The raven boy lifted his hand and used it to raise my face closer to his reach. His thumb stroked the tears aside and soon even managed to stop them.

"Hush now, Shizuo darling. Hush…" He cooed lovingly, doing his best to live up to the vow of comforting me.

"Izaya…Izaya..." I moaned his name; he was the hero that always saved me. From trouble and from paying the destruction debts I've earned by destroying the city. I was ikebukuro's rage incarnate after all.

I could faintly remember our vows. I had promised to be his hero.

But how could I ever be worthy enough of such a position when I couldn't do anything to save him in the end?

His lips pursed together and we remained in this position for a while longer before I swallowed my anguish and allowed my arms to wrap around his petite body.

He was silent, but nevertheless returned the soft embrace. I stole an assuring kiss, a proof that he was really here, that I was not making any of this up. My tattered heart settles down at last returning to its peaceful state.

But he tasted awfully different; he tasted raw, bleak and dull.

Desperately, I clung to him for dear life.

Why couldn't life be easy?

Why did people have to fight to stay alive?

Why do we have to feel the despair of pain?

Why did it even exist?

If only, everything could stay this perfect, forever.

"I love you, Shizu-chan"

"I love you, Izaya"

He finally smiles, nuzzling at the crook of my neck.

"Stay with me and promise to never leave me"

* * *

Clap Clap Clap Clap

Celty's slippers were noisier than ever before.

It was around 3 am and any simple noise would end up sounding like a ruckus.

"S-Shinra!" She called out, panting slightly as she finally halted to her destination. Her eyes settling on her lover, his back turned and his attention towards the contents of the room. "I heard a scream, when I woke up you were no longer in the bed. Assuming how things are, you came to check on him. I-is Shizuo-san okay?"

"Define the meaning of Okay, my dear Celty" The underground doctor sighed.

Shinra slowly closed the door, hoping not to attract any attention from the bartender that resided inside. He turned to face his fiancée, a frown on his pale lips. "Did he really think he could fool us that easily?"

The doctor's voice seemed serious this time around in comparison to his joker like personality on a daily basis.

"Tom and Kasuka has started to see behind his tricks too"

"There would come a time when everybody would finally figure things out, hopefully when that finally happens it wouldn't be all too late"

He stuffed one of his hands into his lab coat pocket while the other adjusted his glasses, pushing it upward on the bridge of his nose. "I'm assuming his weekly breakdowns would really reel him deeper into depression and one day that would lead him to losing his sanity"

"When that happens…are you really going to send him away to the asylum?" Celty asked, fearing the answer. She had a knack of watching shows that involved those places, and in her conclusions those places are nothing but rip offs. Even to the point of making the person a lot worse.

"That would be our last option"

Celty's heart sank deeper, knowing how much worse Shizuo has been had also affected her somehow. After all those years together, she too couldn't help but have a brotherly bond towards him. She felt so useless, why couldn't she do anything? Why couldn't she help me? She wanted to, so badly. This was torture to her and she was sure the others were also holding themselves back. Shinra for one, she knew he felt the same way. But being the way he was, the doctor was better concealing it from the world in comparison to her.

She still had her shadows, her eternal source of power, and despite having her head properly returned she was still a Dullahan. Why had she been more helpful to him when her head was still detached from her neck? Celty clenched her fists and lifted one of her hands to rub her reddening eyes, Shizuo had done everything to help her, and even to the extent of finally convincing Izaya to give back the item she so longed and searched for.

"I feel so useless. Shizuo needs me yet I don't know how to help him"

Shinra couldn't hold himself back; He rushed towards her and held her in the comfort of his arms. He wasn't just going to stand there and watch her like this.

"Celty, you know very well why you couldn't do anything" He whispered, stroking her back. "There is only one person that could mend the massive hole forming in his heart. Even if you tried, it would never be the same to the comfort he yearns for"

She continued to hold back her tears, closing her eyes for a brief moment she nuzzled on his neck.

"Compared to the other night" She breathed "how worse was this compared to the other night?"

The doctor merely sighed, his arms finally loosening and letting her go. "I think it's better if you yourself take a look and judge it from your perspective"

Her eyes and his met briefly before she looked away and walked towards the door. She was afraid, afraid to see what the red curtain was hiding. Afraid to prove that everything she had once predicted about was coming to reality.

The ugliest truth of it all.

But if not now then when? If not here then where? No matter how painful the answer seems to be she had to take the risk. She had to know, so she could finally see a purpose.

A reason.

A way to finally help her suffering friend.

Her feet halted and her attention was towards the maroon glazed door. A sigh left her lips before she grabbed onto the doorknob, twisting it as silently as she could possibly do.

Applying a small amount of force she managed to peek inside.

Inside the room was the one and only Ikebukuro's fortissimo.

The proud Shizuo Heiwajima was kneeling down on the edge of his bed, a few moves forward and he was sure to tumble down, his face flushed and remnants of dry tears streaked down. His strong muscled arms curled around the nothingness of the air and his face was lifted up, lips puckered before he pulled back and gave out a smile.

The words the man had spoken caused Celty to finally break, the tears flowing down without her consent as she clutched on her shirt.

"I love you, Izaya. Stay with me and promise to never leave me"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ohayo Minna-saan ●w●**

** Thank you for reviewing and adding the story to your favorites . it means a lot~! Here's chapter two, it consists of Izaya's POV when he was still alive months back before his death. . **

**I hope you enjoy :D**

**Leave a review for free cookies :DD**

* * *

**Izaya's POV:**

The pale beige ceiling grew darker and darker each time I laid my eyes upon it. According to Shizuo's theory, this is due to the fact that I always oversleep nowadays. Wrinkling my nose, I scoff at the mere thought of his idea and turn to the much colder and barren side of the bed-thus turning my back at the sleeping male beside me.

Shizuo's febrile breath was blowing against my exposed nape, roaming around the area in each exhale he committed. His moistened chest rubbed against my cold back, warming it up slightly as he inched closer. My body relaxes to the securing feeling of his arms sheathed around my bare waist, in a comedic sense I would have thought he was some panda clinging on his last piece of bamboo.

The room was pretty much silent, apart from the air conditioner's soft humming and the blonde's tranquil breathing. My mind battles on how I should describe the aura, was it deafening or was it soothing to my ears? I couldn't really make up a proper response to my own question.

5 months.

I only have 5 more months until my final departure, and sadly I'm not referring to our flight going to Hawaii. Yes, that's precise; I'm going to finally meet death himself. And here I am wasting my remaining days locked up in this god forsaken prison they call a hospital. A needle buried under my flesh and a machine monitoring my condition; this is the last place I expected to be in.

Neither Shizuo nor I, knew about this sudden predicament until the point where it was most crucial and terminal, gee aren't we the luckiest. Shizuo couldn't handle the news at first; swearing and making a loud ruckus around the doctor's office accusing the professional as a fraud. At that moment he looked so untamed, destroying everything he had his hands on. A group of nurses had to pin him down and inject some-kind of heavy tranquilizer in order to calm him down. It was amusing to watch but it gave my heart something heavy to bear.

It wasn't long till word got out and rumors started to roam around the city. There were so many versions that I couldn't keep up and I give kudos to my beloved humans, they never failed to break my expectations.

A part of me wanted to believe in those petty sayings and a part of me shunned them down. Most of the rumors say that I deserve my current condition, as if this is day that karma would slap me right in the face.

Not that it ever bothers me or anything.

I just feel sorry for them after all, I hope they still have enough guts and courage as they do now, when the time comes that my precious monster beats the shit out of them.

Oh, my bad.

I meant my husband.

I've called him that for so long now that sometimes it simply slips out of my tongue without my consent whatsoever. Although, I try to not say it at his face often, he may say he loves me but hell will still break loose when his temper starts to kick in. Nothing like some good old house appliance tag wouldn't fix, not to mention the makeup sex that follows.

What more could I ever ask for.

Ah, speaking of sex. Fufufu~, I never expected Shizuo to have that kind of stamina. The man could go for hours if I didn't stop him. Well not like I didn't enjoy having intercourse with the guy, it's just I also enjoy sitting down properly and the fact that I can walk, that's all.

He has his own sweet moments as well, not as often as an average guy would but all his little efforts were better than nothing. The one that shocked me the most was when he brought up the fact that he wanted a more stable relationship let me bring up the fact that we started as fuck buddies. At first I was hesitant at agreeing, since I feared it would hinder my job and slowly wreck my reputation.

But I thought of all the possibilities that came along with it, I could use him to my advantage. The mentioning of his name was able to quake fear into the hearts of those who heard it and having the chance to meet him personally lead others to their death. I remember thinking something around "this is my chance to control this monster and create nonstop chaos", but seeing as how I was conquered instead proves how naïve I was back then.

"Izaya"

His husky voice drills into my eardrums and the sudden roughness of his touch sends me back from my sudden reminiscing. I heard him groan weakly as his legs shuffle under the sheets.

Was he having a bad dream?

It takes me no less than a minute to turn around and face him, a slight tinge of worry fills my heart. His face looked so troubled; brows furrowed together as he bites onto his lower lip while his eyes continue to move under closed lids. I always had the ability of distinguishing the level of fear a person was experiencing and as i watched his expression grow even more sour at each passing moment, I could determine that whatever was happening in his dream consisted of the thing he fears the most.

"Izaya don't you dare fucking leave me" His voice cracks at the near end of muttering the sentence.

Silence then engulfs afterwards.

"Please" desperation filled the tone of his voice.

So that was what he was dreaming about.

I blink and decide that I could no longer stand him bearing such a heavy expression. After all, his pain became my pain too in the long run.

As if by instinct, I move closer to rest my palm on his icy cheek. Shizuo shivers at the sudden skin to skin transaction and that does nothing but worsen his expression. But I was not on the verge of giving up just yet.

When his breath started to become raspy, I take the initiative to move once more. Commanding my fingers, I start to caress his cheek while slowly making my way down to his chin- just above his quivering lips. It was at this moment that I realized how smooth his skin turned out to be unlike most domineering males who always had the exact opposite

The gentle notions made an alarming change; it wasn't long until his expression shifts back to its original calm state- brows no longer knit together and eyes staying peacefully still. I had successfully tamed the beast once again.

"I love you" He whispers, this must be the work of his subconscious mind no doubt. It was obvious that he was still fully engaged in slumber.

I pull my hand away only for it to be snatched and placed back to where it was before. I twitch fearing that I had woken him up and was surprised that this act was once again the doing of his subconscious mind.

He nuzzles onto my palm, enjoying the warmth that my body transferred to his own.

It was then on that I felt myself growing scared of the things that might occur after 5 months; what would happen to Shizuo?

Basing from the happenings just a few moments ago he might just snap and follow my lead.

I wouldn't want that at all.

So I made a decision.

"Shizu-chan" I whispered before crushing our lips together in a brief kiss "I won't be gone too long"

It didn't matter if he could hear me or not.

Only one thing was certain.

I'll be back.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.


End file.
